This proposal requests funding to establish an NIH Institutional training grant (T32) in Pediatric Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism at Columbia University, College of Physicians & Surgeons. This new training fellowship will allow the Division of Pediatric Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism to 1) further enhance and develop research training opportunities in pediatric endocrinology; 2) meet the national priorities of training a core of pediatric endocrinology investigators who will be available to assume leadership roles in clinical/laboratory based research in pediatric endocrinology; 3) create a cadre of pediatric endocrinologists whose future academic careers will also help fill the critical shortage of investigators in pediatric diabetes; and 4) prepare investigators to meet the new national health priorities and disease prevention objectives (Healthy People 2010) in at least three of twenty-eight targeted areas: Diabetes (#5), Maternal Infant and Child Health (#16), and Nutrition and Overweight (#19). These goals will be achieved by completion of three years of training in our ACGME approved Pediatric Endocrinology fellowship. Funding is requested for the last two years which are devoted to research in fields relevant to pediatric endocrinology. Our program provides integrated and comprehensive training in both clinical and basic research in a supportive environment. The five major areas of investigation available to the fellows are Clinical and Molecular Diabetes, Interrelationship and Disorders of Androgen/Growth Factors/Lipid Metabolism, Metabolic Bone Disease and Body Composition, Neuroendocrinology, and Autoimmunity, Immunology & Cell Biology/Clinical Genetics. The program also includes training in biostatistics, epidemiology, ethics and human research, grant writing, pharmacokinetics, molecular and cellular biology, with required didactic coursework. The training faculty includes 23 scientific mentors, 1 biostatistician/epidemiologist and 9 consultative faculty not only within the Division of Pediatric Endocrinology, but also in related Divisions including Endocrinology (Adult), Molecular & Clinical Genetics, Reproductive Endocrinology, Autoimmunity & Molecular Diseases, Physiology, Anatomy, Cell Biology, Cellular Biophysics, Surgery, Preventive Medicine, Nutrition, Neonatology, and Obstetrics & Gynecology. Most hold grants funded by the NIH. The institution's commitment to research is exemplified by Columbia having been designated a Diabetes Education and Research Center and the Department of Pediatrics is a recipient of a CHRC award. In addition, this application is augmented by an NIH supported GCRC, and a K30 Masters of Science Program in Biostatistics: Patient Oriented Research. Columbia University's Health Sciences Center is committed to the recruitment of women and minority applicants. This request is made for funding of 4 fellowship trainee positions yearly (3 slots, year 1 of grant) for a 5 year award.